Known springs used in electric switches such as relays or contactors have a contact arm with a contact member and a base from which the contact arm extends. The base has a terminal. The known springs are used within the electrical switches to open or close an electrical circuit. In miniaturized and standardized systems, the available space for springs in electrical switches is limited, making it difficult to provide a spring which fulfills elasticity and conductivity requirements of the electrical switch.